Problem: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{2p + 3}{3p + 8} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p + 8$ $ -(2p + 3) = \dfrac{3p + 8}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(2p + 3) = 3p + 8 $ $-4p - 6 = 3p + 8$ $-6 = 7p + 8$ $-14 = 7p$ $7p = -14$ $p = -\dfrac{14}{7}$ Simplify. $p = -2$